The Vigil of Night
by 115Saber501
Summary: When Maka and Soul are on a mission, they encounter a shrouded man who ask if he can attend the D.W.M.A. Who is this man? What connection does he have to the academy? What strange things could happen when he joins? OC.


**I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It felt like any other mission Maka and Soul were sent on: Locate the Kishin, kill him, and take his soul. Simple as that.

They had no idea; however, this would be different. Though this Kishin was the size of a house, it was no problem… until it knocked Soul out of Maka's hands. Disarmed, she couldn't fight this beast bare-handed. She went for her weapon when the monster stomped on the ground, and knocked her over. She thought this was the end for her. It raised its arm in attempt to crush her, when out of nowhere; a bolt of lightning had hit the creature and pushed him back.

Looking to see the source of the magic, Maka saw a strange figure in a cloak. His face was hooded, and all she could see was a strange mask over it. He put his hands closer, and charged another bolt of lightning. This one hit the Kishin right in the forehead. He then dashed at a quick speed and, somehow, pulled out a menacing sword lit with a small blue tint.

Striking the legs of the Kishin, sparks of lightning emerged from the blade and shocked the beast. Soon enough, it went down on its knee, allowing the mystery man to give the finishing blow. He climbed up on its arm, then leaped into the air, and finished the job by impaling the creature in the head. The lifeless body of the Kishin fell onto the ground, and the figure landed on his feet.

Maka was frozen by the sight of the battle. She then realized Soul helping her up. They both looked back and saw the corpse fading away, and the Kishin egg appearing in its stead. The cloaked man grabbed the soul, and handed it to them.

"I believe this is yours." He said.

Soul took the egg, "Thanks."

"Who are you?" Maka asked as her partner swallowed the egg.

His mask moved with his lips as he spoke, "That's not really important."

She saw a large scar on his left eye. She wondered what else this man has been through.

"Well… Thanks for saving us." She said.

"Hmm. You two are from the academy, Am I correct?" He asked them.

They both looked at each other strangely, and nodded.

"I've been meaning to enroll." He stated, "It's the only thing I can do now."

"Uh... yeah sure. We can take you there."

"Thank you."

* * *

Death City: A strange place to the average human being, but a normal home for one who attendants the Death Weapon Meister Academy.

That said, our favorite weapon and meister, followed by this mysterious man, walked up the steps of said academy to speak with the school's leader: The Grim Reaper.

Maka looked over to the shrouded man, "Why do you want to enroll, exactly?"

He sighed. "I'm not really sure. Some voice in my head told me to join. She keeps saying that it would make a better use of me. I don't know what else to do, so I do what she says."

Maka had no idea what to say about that.

In the death room, Lord Death stood in his usual spot during the day in front of his mirror. Next to him was the strange professor Franken Stein.

"Ah! I see you have returned from your mission." He began speaking in an unreasonably high voice.

"Yes we have, Lord Death." Maka said. "But not without the help of this man."

"I know." Death nodded. "I saw it all."

He turned towards the hooded figure, "So you wish to enroll in the D.W.M.A.?"

The man removed his hood and mask, revealing his face. "Yes I do. I don't know why but something inside tells me to do so."

His hair was black, with a blue-ish tint. The scar on his left eye was very large indeed. His eyes were dark, like the night sky.

Shinigami-sama was beyond surprised. "I-Is that you, Martin?"

He was confused. "Wha-?"

Death tilted his head at a 90 degree angle. "How do you not know who you are? You are a student here already!"

"I'm not following... I... I have never been here before."

Maka and Soul were confused as well.

"Of course you have been here! You are a meister and you had a weapon as your partner."

"I don't remember having a partner before."

"Hmm…" Lord Death had nothing else to tell him.

Stein looked over, "Lord Death. Are you referring to one of the students that went missing?"

"Missing students?" Martin asked.

"Yes. I am." He nodded.

"Excuse me." Maka said. "Lord Death, what missing students are you talking about?"

Death stood up. "A few years ago, two students went on a mission to take on a witch. They had left to confront her after they had collected 99 Kishin souls. A week later, we had gotten a report telling that they had disappeared while hunting the witch. These two students were Martin, a young meister, and his weapon, Alex."

Martin shook his head, "I don't remember anything related to this at all."

"Hmm. That's fine. You can join any way. I'll take care of a few things, and your first class will be next week."

Martin nodded, "Thank you, Lord Death. I just need to find a place to live in."

Maka poked his shoulder. "You can stay with us."

"Really? That will be great then."

"Yeah. It will be no problem." She smiled.

"Good thing, too. We need another dude to join our little team." Soul added.

Maka grabbed Martin's arm, "Come on let's go!"

As the students left the death room, Shinigami looked over to Stein.

"I need you to do something."

"Of course. What is it?"

"Look through the archives of the academy. See if you can find anything related to Martin and Alex."

* * *

Maka opened the door to her and Soul's apartment. "Here we are. It's not much but I'm sure you'll get comfy."

"That's all I'll need. I haven't slept in weeks." Martin proceeded to sit on one of their couches.

He noticed a small purple cat sleeping on the arm of the couch.

"You guys have a cat?" He asked as he started to pet it.

"Oh uh… yeah, we do." Maka answered. "Just be careful with her."

As she noticed something rubbing her back, the kitty looked up and saw Martin petting her.

"Oh! Who's this, Maka?" She began speaking.

Martin stopped petting her. "Whoa! She talks?"

Her head perked up, "That's not the only thing I can do!"

Within a second, the small cat vanished in a puff of purple smoke, and when it dissipated, it revealed a woman in a purple jacket, shorts, and a witch hat.

Martin was surprised to see that. Not sure why, considering everything else that happens in Death City.

Maka tried to break the awkward silence. "Yeah… Martin, this is Blair. Blair, this is Martin."

"Nya! It's nice to meet you, Martin!" She happily handed out her hand.

"Uh... yeah, sure." He shook her hand.

Soul sneaked up behind Maka and whispered something in her ear. She blushed as she playfully nudged him.

"Well. Me and Soul are gonna go to sleep." She said. "Sleep well, Martin."

"Oh. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Blair smiled, "Yeah. I'll keep him some company."

Maka giggled. "Don't try anything, Blair."

She and Soul went into one of their rooms. Martin then laid back as Blair went back into her cat form. In a few days will be the start of his new attendance at the D.W.M.A.

* * *

**Something new... I'm not sure really, but I have some things planed for this...**


End file.
